worlds_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1 People
SPOILER ALERT: This page may be full of them. Read with caution until you've beaten Chapter 1. People ''Playable Characters 'Ivan Vaclav' Son of the famous adventurer Tomasz Vaclav. Ivan has recently left his birthplace in distant Phoria for the realm of Tierva, hoping to seek out his relatives. Ivan came to dwell with his uncle Milan, whose money he squandered on gambling. He is currently working off his massive debt to his uncle under the service of Tevoran. Lazy and indolent, Ivan will avoid hard work, and indeed any sort of effort, whenever possible. Outside of combat, Ivan is rarely seen without a lit "cheroot", a type of Phorian tobacco cigarette. 'Edwin Tevoran' A Voronese expatriate and former soldier, Tevoran gained fame and valor during the Voronese Civil War. After many adventures and exploits, he eventually came to reside in Tierva, where he attempts to carry out (usually illegal) schemes to bring him money. He exhibits a superlative penchant for sesquipedalian loquaciousness matched only by his love of the sweet sap of the poppy. Although Tevoran's schemes may seem outlandish and illogical to the uninitiated, he is possessed of some strategic wisdom, which is displayed rather rarely due to his frequent state of intoxication. 'Ysabel Tevoran' A hot-tempered and violent young woman, originally from a small village in the Solet Archipelago. Ysabel was adopted by Tevoran at a young age and has since been his constant companion and accomplice in his various criminal activities. As opposed to her stepfather, she tends to favor a direct approach to solving conflicts, feeling diplomacy is almost always a waste of time. Ysabel has been known to use a variety of torture methods on those who would cross her, once even subjecting an unlucky victim to a very "intimate" encounter with hungry rats for making fun of her combat gear (sweatpants). 'Vadim''' Brash, crude and dim-witted, Vadim was a former member of a Khiendai Tiervan street gang. He was ejected after displeasing his boss, Laszlo, and is currently in the service of Tevoran and Company. 'Casimir Gheft' An elderly Tiervan pharmacist and erstwhile employee of Boris. He is Tevoran's personal narcotic supplier. Casimir hopes for a quiet retirement in which he can pursue his craft in peace. 'Oksana Rospostiuk' A lewd yet matronly woman from a small village in Outer Niendam. Seeking excitement, Oksana journeyed to Tierva, where despite her lustful proclivities she eventually joined the Church of Ecthain as a nun. ---- ''Enemy Characters: 'Laszlo' Leader of a Khiendai Tiervan street gang. Vadim's former boss. 'Boris Belayav' Lord of a minor noble house in Tierva. Infamous for his heavy use of drugs, and known to keep his personal guard in an intoxicated state at all times. 'Father Otis' A priest of the Church of Ecthain, leading the local congregation in Tierva. 'Bernard & Claude Hasthilt' Twin brothers, and members of the Redshields, a notoriously brutish and violent force of mercenaries originating from the rural regions of Vorona. (Their surname has been occasionally reported as "Bladwort"; it's not clear whether this is an alias.) 'Zofia Czartoryska''' A machinist, gunner, and smuggler living primarily in Masori and Vorona. Enjoys fine wine and destructive weaponry of all sorts. ---- ''Non-Playable Characters: 'Milan Vaclav' Heir of Tierva's House Vaclav, uncle of Ivan and younger brother of the adventurer Tomasz Vaclav. Once a hero of the Voronese Civil War, he has become a depressed and paranoid shut-in. He possesses a large collection of erotic literature. 'Aizu' A girl of few words, who claims to be from a village called Setora but seems somewhat confused about her origins. She is met by Tevoran and Company in Pagoya Hole, where she is rescued from an unpleasant encounter with two drunken Redshields by Ysabel's rather impetuous intervention. The next day, as the same Redshields are about to assault the party, Aizu appears and distracts them, biting off an ear of a Redshield. After the battle, she quickly vanishes. ---- Background Characters: These characters don't appear in World's End Chapter 1, though they have some significance to the plot in one way or another. 'Oskar II of Vorona' The warlike king of Vorona. Oskar currently seeks to reconquer the "breakaway" nations that were once part of Vorona's greater empire, but his ambitions beyond that are unknown. 'Tomasz Vaclav' Father of Ivan and elder brother of Milan, as well as the former heir of the Vaclav family. He fled an arranged marriage in his late teens, and journeyed the Valelands with Milan. After fighting in the Voronese Civil War, he left the Valelands for distant Phoria. There, he started a family, though he opted to sail the oceans of the world and seldom came home. His current whereabouts are unknown. Places 'Tierva' A large, prosperous, and traditionally neutral city-state wedged between Niendam on the northwest and Masori on the southeast. Tierva is known for its bountiful natural resources, namely coal, lumber and gold. Its population is a mix between the Bronoi and Khiendai peoples, with the latter forming a small majority. The city is ruled by an oligarchy made up of the heads of 13 of the city's noble houses. Tierva has been beset with ethnic strife of late, owing to what are perceived as imbalances in the power structure. 'Vorona' Throughout recorded history, Vorona has been among the most poweful and prosperous nations in the Valelands. Led by the warlike King Oskar II, it is pre-eminent in the fields of technology and military prowess. Vorona's domain once covered the most of the Valelands; some suspect it is attempting to reconquer its empire of old. 'Masori' A city-state marking the western boundary of traditional Bronoi lands, founded by Prince Mason of Vorona in the 7th century. Two hundred years ago the city won its independence from the Voronese Empire, and has been ruled by a cabal of wealthy merchants and guildmasters since then. In recent years the city has been made rather wealthy by trade between Vorona and Tierva. 'Niendam' Name for the vast region to the northwest of Tierva and the Valelands, and north of the Bhorr Plains. Home to what is known as the Niendam Confederacy, a loose union of autonomous clans and tribes of Khiendai descent. Most of these are relatively civilized, and all are bound to unite when faced with a common threat. 'Phoria' Common name among Valelanders for the large island located near the western shore of the Northeastern Continent. Phoria is a general name for the island as a whole, not referring to any particular nation. Ivan was raised in this region. 'Valelands' Term for the larger region centered on Vorona, also encompassing the domains of several neighboring countries including Masori. It's a mostly flat area, with abundant forests to the south and east and excellent farming land in the west. Bordered by the Solet Sea on the northeast, Hrvain on the southeast, the Bhorr Plains on the southwest, the Tiervan Hills to the northwest, and the Endless Tundra to the north. 'Hrvain' An eastern nation bordering Vorona whose populace displays a penchant for seafaring and trade. It is currently allied with Vorona. Its chief city, also called Hrvain, is noted for its excessive crime, corruption and debauchery. Groups 'Church of Ecthain' A religious body dedicated to the teachings of Ecthain, the chief deity worshipped in the Bronoi nations. The Church rose to prominence with the ascent of Vorona; it can now be said that the Ecthanian religion holds sway over a great majority of the populace of the Valelands. The Church's scriptures tell of how the god Ecthain manifested upon the earth nearly two thousand years ago, leading the forces of humanity against the evil god Haxis and his minions before returning to the heavens. 'Bronoi' The Bronoi peoples migrated to the Valelands almost two thousand years ago. They make up the majority of the populations of the realms of Masori, Vorona, and other Valelands nations, as well as a significant portion of Tierva. 'Khiendai' Descendants of a semi-nomadic people of the Northwest, mostly inhabiting the nation of Niendam and neighboring lands such as Tierva. 'Niendam Confederacy''' A loose union of autonomous clans and tribes of Khiendai descent from the Niendam region. Most of these are relatively civilized, and all are bound to unite when faced with a common threat.